


Дети детям не игрушки

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм не возвращается из школы вовремя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети детям не игрушки

Подготовка ко дню рождения маленькой Лу отняла несколько дней. Два из них Анжи провела, наблюдая за местной школой, внимательно изучала шумных и галдящих детенышей, выбирала только спокойных и уравновешенных, не представляющих ни малейшей угрозы для ее ребенка. Ясаф был против - он не доверял людям. Но малышка так давно просила игрушки, обещала обращаться с ними аккуратно и ничем не испортить, что Анжи сдалась. К вечеру второго дня выбор был сделан, и она уже знала места обитания четырех подходящих Лу детенышей. Оставшееся время Анжи посвятила устройству игровой. Вероятно, она бы не успела, но Ясаф, бесконечно любивший свою дочь, пришел на помощь. Вдвоем они управились в три дня. А на четвертый наступил праздник.

***

Сколько раз было сказано-приказано - после школы сразу домой! Никуда не заходить, кроме библиотеки! Бегай теперь по всему городу, как полоумный, отвечай за мелочь перед отцом!  
Спускаясь со ступенек библиотечного крыльца, Дин был зол. Как сто чертей зол! Нет, никак не меньше пары тысяч рассвирепевших, пышущих пламенем дьяволов. И испуган. Как какой-нибудь кролик. Или девчонка. Что теперь говорить отцу?   
Уже начало смеркаться, когда Дин хватился младшего брата - сперва провожал малышку Сьюзи до дома, сочиняя небылицы о том, что видел, катаясь по стране с отцом и Сэмом. А почему бы и нет, правды-то не расскажешь. Затем час торчал на заднем дворе спорт-бара, с азартом наблюдая за схваткой боевых петухов. Спущенный на проигравшего доллар было жалко, да делать нечего - в карты и на спор ему везло не часто, а теперь вот и тут…  
Потом Дин залип на боевике, даром что телек черно-белый, дрались парни неслабо, кровища лилась рекой - и по лицам, и по улицам. А когда потекли по экрану титры, Дин вдруг понял, что брата слишком долго нет.  
Библиотекарша сказала, что Сэм Винчестер сегодня не заходил, и попросила напомнить, что пора сдавать книги, какие - взволнованный Дин не запомнил, но торопливо пообещал непременно передать.  
В школе тоже было пусто, и он раздраженно подумал, что сегодня кому-то очень сильно влетит. И если отец вернется первым, то влетит, конечно же, ему, Дину. Но если повезет…   
“Ничего ему не будет, лишь бы только нашелся, - уже с изрядной долей паники думал Дин, вернувшись в мотель и все так же не обнаружив там Сэма. - Лишь бы нашелся, пальцем не трону”.  
Вышел в офис, спросил, не возвращался ли в его отсутствие брат - так, для порядка, чтобы отмести все сомнения и начать думать об альтернативных вариантах поисков.  
\- Как же, в три часа вернулся мелкий твой, - ответила толстуха за конторкой. - Как сейчас помню: поздоровался, я время в журнале записывала, когда нового постояльца оформляла. И не выходил больше. Небось уроки зубрит, умненький мальчик, по всему видать.   
Дин вспомнил, что в три как раз ставил на черного пернатого лузера. Около четырех вернулся в мотель, но Сэма там не было.   
Он вернулся в номер с бешено колотящимся сердцем - в свои шестнадцать уже нахлебался нечисти по горло, но и несверхъестественных подонков на улицах хватало, а мелкий все-таки еще… мелкий, хоть и умничает без перерыва.  
В номере Сэма не было. Дин в порыве отчаяния вздернул край покрывала и замер. Школьный рюкзак брата валялся под кроватью. Сердце болезненно отбивало чечетку на ребрах. Значит, действительно возвращался. Куда же тогда его понесло? Как уходил - никто не видел. Впрочем, вполне себе мог и не видеть - мелкий ключ свой не сдал. Зря отец перед отъездом ему свой ключ отдал. Впрочем, тогда Дину так не казалось. Обрадовался, что мелкий не станет визжать, что, мол, Дина вечно носит где-то, а ему, Сэму, сидеть под дверью приходится. Отец не сказал ничего, просто отдал свой ключ и велел не делать глупостей. Дин и не делал. Все в пределах. Но вот мелкий… умеет же испортить настроение!  
Дин тихо матерился, размышляя, где искать Сэма. За окном уже стемнело, тусклые фонари натужно рассеивали мрак. Откуда-то издалека раздавались громкая музыка, рев мотоциклов и взрывы хохота.   
Дин оперся о пол ладонью и вытащил рюкзак Сэма из-под кровати. Пол в номере не мыли со дня их заселения, на вспотевшую от волнения ладонь тут же налипла грязь. Швырнув рюкзак на свою кровать, Дин двинулся в сторону ванной вымыть руки. Стукнул сжатым кулаком по выключателю, шагнул на кафельный пол, поскользнувшись, не удержал равновесие и со всего маху пребольно шлепнулся на спину, ударившись затылком. Уже не сдерживаясь, смачно выругался, привстал на локте, перевернулся - ладони разъехались как на льду, и Дин снова упал, напрягая шею и с трудом удерживая голову на весу, чтобы не ткнуться в это скользкое и липкое лицом. После удара затылком в голове здорово звенело, перед глазами расплывались пятна.   
Дин с трудом поднялся на ноги. Придерживаясь руками за раковину, огляделся. Вся ванная комната была покрыта чем-то желеобразным, словно кто-то перевернул банку с гелем для волос и тонким слоем размазал ее по полу. Пахло чем-то знакомым, однако вспомнить чем вот так сходу он не мог. В зеркале отразилось открытое окно - фрамуга была поднята, следы слизи имелись на подоконнике и на стекле. Если это такая шутка, Сэм сильно поплатится за нее! Хватаясь за все попадающие под руки поверхности, Дин двинулся к окну. Пусть это будет шутка! Пожалуйста!   
После яркого света ванной вечер встретил его плотной темнотой. Без труда соскользнув то ли по слизи на окне, то ли по слизи на одежде, а может, и по тому и другому, Дин спрыгнул на траву на заднем дворе мотеля. И тут же обо что-то споткнулся. Когда глаза привыкли к сумраку, он поднял с земли ботинок. Ботинок Сэма. Несмотря на безветренный вечер, Дина пробила дрожь. Это уже не походило на шутку.   
О том, чтобы вскарабкаться обратно в столь скользком виде, речи быть не могло. Дин обошел мотель кругом, на всякий случай несколько раз окликнув Сэма и посвистев.   
Когда он вернулся в комнату, отчаяние уже крепко сжимало горло. Что тут произошло, где Сэм, куда бежать и что он скажет отцу? Паника мешала думать, а еще его мутило от того, что весь он с ног до головы покрыт какой-то дрянью.   
Брезгливо сбросив с себя испачканные джинсы и рубашку, Дин переоделся. Выдохнув панику, сосредоточился. Что бы на его месте сделал отец? Не имея никаких исходных данных, кроме того, что Сэма, по всей видимости, утащили через окно ванной, он пошел бы по следу. Дин поступит так же.   
Когда появился набросок плана действий, мысли стали более связными. Несколькими выверенными движениями Дин сунул в ботинок нож, спрятал во внутренний карман куртки “беретту”, щелкнул пару раз фонарем, проверяя батарею, выдохнул еще раз, нащупав в кармане телефон. Очень хотелось позвонить отцу, но было страшно. А еще где-то там ждал Сэм, которого он прошляпил. Тоже мне, старший брат.  
Дин начал поиски от окна ванной. Обшарил примятую траву, обнаружил на ней скользкий след. Идти даже по самому неприметному, но все же следу, Дин умел как никто другой. На этот раз было совсем не сложно - никакой тебе путаницы, все прямо и прямо, на самый край города, к озеру.   
Подул ветерок, донося запах стоялой воды, камышей и ряски. Теперь Дин понял, чем пахло в ванной. Значит, Сэм и вправду где-то здесь.  
Пологий берег сплошь порос кустарником, суглинистая почва была напоена водой, хлюпала под подошвами ботинок. Впереди заржала лошадь. Судя по звуку - в паре десятков метров от него, не дальше. Дин, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, протиснулся между гибкими ветвями и оказался у кромки воды. Лошади нигде не было видно. Зато на камне у берега сидела женщина. Несмотря на прохладный вечер, она была только в купальнике. Длинные светлые волосы укрывали плечи и скрадывали черты лица. Уже готовый было спросить, не встречала ли она здесь мальчика в серой куртке и одном ботинке, Дин шагнул вперед, женщина повернула голову к источнику шума и неожиданно одним очень длинным, плавным движением бросилась в озеро и скрылась под водой. Дин мог поклясться, что видел, как по воде шлепнул огромный рыбий хвост.   
Не глядя под ноги, оскальзываясь, Дин бросился к камню. Ничего. Луч фонаря отразился от поверхности воды, скользнул под ноги, но высветил лишь месиво влажной почвы вперемешку с примятой травой. Примятой протектором ботинка. Сэмового ботинка. Ошибиться Дин не мог - он сам покупал мелкому эту пару. Сам ботинок валялся за камнем.   
Дин поднял его. Ноги - наверняка от усталости, от чего же еще? - подкосились, пришлось присесть на камень. Его охватило оцепенение. Мысли снова спутались.   
Без сомнений, только что он видел мэрроу. И в доме тоже была одна из этих хвостатых тварей. Если так, то Сэм сейчас под водой. Прошло уже несколько часов, а насколько Дину было известно, дышать в воде Сэм не умел.   
Помимо воли ему представилась русалка, скачущая на хвосте и уносящая с собой мелкого. Над этой картинкой можно было бы посмеяться, но почему-то хотелось лишь горько заплакать. Дин поймал себя на том, что изо всех сил вдавливает найденный ботинок в грудь, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу всхлипы.   
Стих ветерок, шуршащий в ветвях плакучей ивы, на гладкой поверхности озера выровнялась лунная дорожка. По ней нужно было идти искать Сэма. Дин не решался. Было тяжело и страшно. Куда идти и где искать? В ушах бешено стучало, и Дин не сразу расслышал пение. Не то, чтобы это была полноценная песня - напевал ребенок. Просто, без слов. Тихим тоненьким голоском. Звук шел со стороны воды, оттуда, где лунная дорожка упиралась в островок посередине озера.   
Не оставляя себе шанса передумать, Дин снял куртку, рубашку и, оставив их на берегу, вошел в воду. Он шел ровно по светящейся полосе. Когда вода достигла груди, оттолкнулся от дна и поплыл на звук.  
Островок оказался нагромождением камней, достаточно плотно пригнанных друг к другу, но между ними были видны небольшие просветы, сквозь щели проникали свет и звуки. Цепляясь за выступы на камнях, Дин оплыл островок кругом. Отсюда попасть внутрь было невозможно.  
Набрав в легкие воздуха, Дин нырнул.   
Как ни странно, под водой мрака было гораздо меньше, чем на поверхности. Свет бил из небольшого свода у самого дна. Прошло не больше пятнадцати секунд, а легкие уже жгло огнем. Было страшно захлебнуться, но там ведь кто-то пел - звук был отчетливо слышен, и Дин нырнул в светящуюся арку. Спустя пару секунд он стоял по шею в воде в светлой пещере. Перед ним была лестница в четыре или пять ступенек, небольшая площадка и два коридора из нее. Благодаря высокому своду тут образовалось нечто вроде воздушного кармана. Вода была совершенно чистой и прозрачной, а в ней туда-сюда шныряли шустрые светящиеся рыбки, создавая неяркое, но вполне достаточное освещение. Тени на неровностях стен словно играли в прятки с бликами на поверхности воды.   
Дин осторожно продвинулся в сторону правого коридора, но оттуда неожиданно грохнул хохот нескольких голосов, неясный стрекот. Мелькнула большая тень - и Дин шарахнулся к противоположной стене.  
Хохот стих, и вновь послышался тоненький напев. Звук шел из левого коридора. Дин медленно, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся по ступенькам. Теперь вода была не выше его ремня и идти стало легче. Завернув за каменный выступ, он неожиданно оказался в просторном гроте.  
Посреди был установлен большой плоский камень, напоминающий стол - хорошо отшлифованный, почти идеальный овал, уходивший под воду на несколько дюймов. Камни, расположенные вокруг этого своеобразного обеденного стола, вполне успешно выполняли роль стульев. Детали Дин отметил мимоходом - просто привычка примечать все мелочи, которые могут оказаться впоследствии значимыми. Поразило его другое - вокруг стола сидели дети. Четверо подростков, по грудь в воде, - и словно спали. Вокруг них вилась маленькая мэрроу, ростом не выше пятилетнего ребенка. Активно работая хвостом, она скользила по пояс в воде и что-то негромко напевала.  
На столе был расставлен белый фарфоровый сервиз, судя по размеру - игрушечный. Дин, стараясь не шуметь, стал продвигаться вглубь грота вдоль шершавой стены. Сейчас он находился практически напротив Сэма - такого же застывшего, как и все остальные. Лишь мерно вздымающаяся в дыхании грудь указывала на то, что он жив. Посиневшие губы были плотно сжаты, и только сейчас Дин почувствовал, насколько холодна вода. Девочка справа от Сэма выглядела как фарфоровая кукла. Лиц остальных Дин не видел - они сидели к нему спиной.   
Маленькая мэрроу обходила по очереди всех детей, поднося к их бледным губам чашки, словно пытался напоить. Содержимое чашек лилось по подбородкам и одежде, стекало вниз, создавая круги на воде, которые отбрасывали на стены грота причудливые тени и отблески. А она улыбалась и, продолжая напевать свою песенку, подплывала к следующей “игрушке”, и все повторялось. Это было похоже на кукольное чаепитие в детской маленькой девочки.   
Дин нагнулся и аккуратно вынул из ботинка нож, стараясь не колыхать воду и прикидывая, попадет ли в мэрроу с такого расстояния, не ранив детей.   
Медленно, очень медленно он сделал шаг вперед. Мэрроу обернулась - огромные зеленые глаза на очаровательном личике, обрамленном светлыми кудрями, испуганно уставились на Дина. Он зачем-то прижал палец к губам, призывая ее молчать, и бросился вперед. Раздался оглушительный стрекот, в ответ раздался такой же, и в грот один за другим влетели четверо взрослых мэрроу.   
Дин стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, между лопаток ему пребольно упирался острый выступ. Одной рукой он крепко прижимал к себе крошечную русалку, второй держал нож у ее горла.   
Дин был напуган. Выражение лиц трех из взрослых мэрроу были ужасающими - оскаленные пасти с рядами мелких острых зубов, искаженные морды, угрожающий стрекот. Четвертая же смотрела на Дина такими же ярко-зелеными испуганными глазами, как полминуты тому девочка в его руках. Открывала рот, тщась что-нибудь произнести, но издавала лишь всхлипы.   
Дин только сильнее прижимал нож к горлу маленького существа, не намереваясь отступать, готовый смести на своем пути любое препятствие, даже этих чудовищ.  
Русалка сорвала с шеи жемчужное ожерелье и протянула его Дину.  
\- Возьми, отдай мне дочь, - вдруг произнесла она. Дин вздрогнул, он понятия не имел, что мэрроу умеют говорить. Сам он сейчас с трудом мог связать пару слов.   
\- Отдайте брата, - прохрипел он. Девочка в его руках замерла, но он уже чувствовал, как она выскальзывает из его рук - скользкая, мокрая. - Или я убью ее.   
Мэрроу плакала и тянула руки к ребенку.  
\- Никто не пострадает, - грубый голос высокого мэрроу отразился от каменных стен. - Мальчик, никто не пострадает, слышишь?  
Дин не понимал. Он замерз и еле держался на ногах, мысль о том, что пока он удерживает скользкое существо в своих руках, Сэма никто не тронет, была единственной осознаваемой им сейчас.   
\- Сейчас мы вернем всех на берег, - продолжал говорить мэрроу. - А ты вернешь нам дочь.   
Они уносили Сэма и других детей, а Дин боялся двинуться и потерять свою заложницу. Русалка не отходила от него, хотя держалась на расстоянии, и не спускала глаз со своего ребенка.   
Дин плохо помнил, как выбрался из воды. Бредя к берегу по топкому илу, он не выпускал добычу из рук, пока не увидел, как на берегу приходят в себя четыре фигуры. Разглядеть в темноте, кто из них был Сэмом, было невозможно. Мэрроу плыли рядом, но плыли поодаль и не провоцировали человека.  
Вряд ли Дин мог утверждать, что добровольно отпустил девочку - в какой-то момент она просто выскользнула из его рук и исчезла под водой. В тот же миг исчезли и сопровождавшие его мэрроу.   
Засидевшиеся завсегдатаи ближайшего к мотелю бара могли наблюдать в тот вечер странную процессию - четверых совершенно вымокших босых подростков вел не менее мокрый парень. Они шли, крепко держась за руки, и молчали, только тихонько всхлипывала девочка, одетая в мужскую куртку явно не ее размера.  
Вернувшийся с охоты Джон Винчестер еще час развозил детей по домам.   
Когда он вернулся к сыновьям, переодетый в сухое Сэм уже спал, укрытый двумя покрывалами.   
Дин, бледный и напряженный, ждал отца. Первый раз за все время он не был уверен, что вообще хочет охотиться. И не знал, хочет ли, чтобы Джон переубедил его.  
Предстоял разговор.

***  
Анжи ни слова не сказала, когда на рассвете Ясаф, подхватив на руки спящую малышку Лу, направился вверх по течению речушки, воды которой впадали в озеро. Они покидали обжитые места. Люди все больше влияли на жизнь мэрроу, занимая все возможные места обитания, и теперь их дети мечтали жить на суше и играть с человеческими детьми. Возможно, когда-нибудь так и будет, а пока придется искать новый водоем.  
Анжи защелкнула замок на саквояже, в котором мягкими водорослями был аккуратно переложен фарфоровый сервиз, и поплыла вслед за мужем.


End file.
